Iroh's Last Search
by AntarcticLight
Summary: After Iroh secretly pays a little visit to Ozai, he has a better idea where Ursa may be. With Appa temporarily loaned out to him, Iroh eventually seeks out for himself if he can secretly grant his nephews final wish... to see his mother again. (An honest look into one of Avatars biggest mysteries)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers! **

**This story you are about to read is a continuation of my story **_**Element Island**_**, but is fully capable of being a standalone story. You do not have to read Element Island to enjoy this short 4-5 chapter story. I have had this tale in my head for a good long while, but have only just decided to sit down and finally get it written. So without further ado… here is **_**Iroh's Last Search**_**! A unique tale of Ursa's whereabouts which takes place 4 years after the war had ended. **

**Note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. **

**Chapter 1**

Iroh sat back down once again and gave out a tired "Yip, yip" as he took off with Appa once more. Avatar Aang was currently with Fire Lord Zuko and would remain at the palace for the next two weeks. Iroh was gracious to have traveled there with them and was even more thankful to be awarded the privilege of using Appa during Aang's stay.

Iroh was steering Appa in a northwest heading as he took out his map again. He held the scroll open and crossed out yet another island.

"This is certainly slow going my friend," Iroh said exasperated. 37 islands searched in 11 days with no success tended to weary the soul.

"But perhaps the next one will have what we are looking for," he said still hopeful.

Appa roared his agreement as well.

It would take a whole lot more to burn out a man of Iroh's patience. Looking at the next destination, Iroh could tell it was going to take a while which allowed his mind to wander back to a conversation he had had 4 months ago.

:::::::Flashback:::::::::

"So you've finally come," Ozai spat from the corner of his prison cell. "Come at last to GLOAT?... Or to plead to my better nature," he mocked.

Iroh just stood there solemnly and more serious than ever. It was a shock to see how drastic his younger brother had changed over the years. Gone was the man of power; the man in control. Sitting on the ground now sat a man defeated and wasting away... a soul gone sour.

"You look terrible my foolish little brother," Iroh stated with no inflection in his voice.

"Isn't it a wonder. What do you want?"

Iroh ignored the predictable sarcasm. "You should know Fire Lord Zuko has been doing a remarkable job patching up such a broken world. You SHOULD be proud of him."

Ozai scowled.

"Well in any case I am proud of him and make sure I tell him every opportunity I get."

"He's not YOUR child remember? Yours died," Ozai venomously added.

Iroh was unfazed. "Oh I remember everything. But I have also raised Zuko in YOUR place. Loved him in YOUR place, and now I receive love and respect from him in your place."

"He's weak and dependent of others."

Iroh wanted to shake his head. "No you are wrong. It is when you care about others do you become truly strong."

Ozai refused to look up now. Iroh had known he would get nowhere with his brother. The man had hardened his heart long ago.

Ozai finally looked up. "Why are you really here?"

"Where did you hide Ursa?" Iroh asked straight out.

Ozai sneered evilly. "So you're done playing games with me?" He was never going to tell. He enjoyed his last bit of power he had over his family. "I have nothing to say to you," he jabbed with a wicked hallow smile.

"Look I know you. You liked to stay in control over everyone. You would never allow Ursa to wander freely where she may one day cause you grief."

Ozai pivoted away showing his back to Iroh. He didn't want to look at him.

Iroh just continued unhindered. "So I surmise you stuck her in one of the northern uninhabitable islands here in our nation to keep her close... Ozai the war has been over for 4 1/2 years already! For crying out loud stop being so stubborn for once in your life, and tell me which one of those northern islands did you strand her on!"

Ozai then flung himself at the bars with what strength he had and yelled out, "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHICH ONE! NEVER YOU HEAR ME! No matter what you or that brat does I'll never give you the satisfaction of seeing her alive ever again!"

Ozai was trembling from weakness and taking quick shallow breathes. Clearly he wasn't even a shadow of a threat to Iroh and what Ozai couldn't see was that his mind was slipping. He no longer was as sharp as he used to have been.

After a moment Iroh finally spoke. "I must be returning to Ba Sing Se shortly," he lied. "Being the most successful and wealthiest tea makers in all of the Earth Kingdom will keep a man busy."

Ozai glared on with putrid disgust on his face.

"Good bye Ozai. You will not be seeing me again."

"Good riddance," he mumbled as he sank back down to the ground.

Iroh then turned and walked out. He didn't bother looking back.

Iroh finally made it back outside and immediately appreciated the afternoon sunshine and fresh air. He smiled a sad smile as he walked back to Appa and Momo who were temporarily in his care.

He hadn't been sure...

It had all been a gamble...

...But in the end he had been right.

Iroh knew his brother would never tell him out right where Ursa was, and after having had analyzed all possibilities with two Lotus Strategists, Iroh had concluded that Ursa was most likely still in the Fire Nation. But where?

His nation of birth was large and littered with countless islands; most not worthy of being named. One could spend a lifetime exploring them all. So after much analyzing he came to the conclusion that the northwestern islands had the most advantages for Ozai. They had the least vessel traffic, the least amount of populated islands, the least resources and military bases which would draw enemy attention, and was the furthest away from any other nation. It seemed the most logical and tactfully advantageous area.

All Iroh had left to do was to see if Ozai would confirm his findings.

Iroh climbed up into Appa's saddle to head off to run errands and soon return to Avatar Aang and the others in the east.

Ozai had said "now the game is over" when in reality the game Iroh was playing had reached the next level. Ozai played right into his hands by having had said "I won't tell you which one." In doing so Ozai confirmed Iroh's estimation and brought the search from a global scale down to one region of a single nation.

Iroh would find her.

:::::::End Flashback:::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Iroh sighed again. It grieved him greatly to reminisce of all his families' failings. There was nothing in this world that could exonerate him for his own crimes. In all honesty he deserved to be in prison just as much as his little brother.

Iroh blinked back the memories and rubbed his face.

"Ah, Appa my friend... it is good to be flying here with you."

Appa agreed.

The sun grew hot as the day wore on. Iroh loosened the straps of his military armor. He had felt it was prudent to wear it for this mission.

"There is our next stop," Iroh said with some relief as an island came into view. It was a descent size for a tiny island and had lush trees covering it unlike the last five he had checked.

"Ooh this one looks promising!"

Iroh promptly guided Appa into a descent and soon was standing on its black sand beaches.

"No matter how many places I have seen, each new place has its own unique beauty."

It was nice to be standing on land again. More than half the islands he had flown over hadn't even been worth landing on. He was starting to get too old for all this traveling. He pushed back the urge to daydream about nice hot springs, good sake, and beautiful women.

As Iroh conducted some seemingly innocent stretches on the beach, his keen eyes surveyed his surroundings. The foliage here was denser than he first had surmised. It would most likely eat up the remainder of his day searching this one. If only his search could be over with altogether.

_'Ursa... please be here'_

Iroh stopped his exercises and stared intently at the brush ahead, then turned to his furry companion.

"Ready for another adventure? Let's head on in. perhaps we will be fortunate enough to come across some fruit if nothing else."

Appa nodded in agreement as he lifted his massive six furry legs into the trees.

The vegetation was thick and chest high on Iroh. It was slow going pushing his way through. The vegetation was still wet from an early morning tropical shower. The old retired general secretly hated being wet like this. He was completely soaked from the waist down by the time he walked into a clearing.

"Finally," he allowed himself to say out loud.

Appa was unfazed as he emerged next to him.

"Give me a moment," he said to Appa his only companion. Iroh then stood still and seemed to be doing nothing that is, until steam slowly began to waft off him as he raised his surface skin temperature exponentially. In no time he was dry once more. However, within that timeframe he observed something peculiar about his surroundings. He wasn't just standing in a clearing but rather the whole area seemed to have opened up around him with only a thick canopy high above him remaining.

Iroh began walking parallel to the shoreline and after a time he came to the realization that the wall of plant life never once broke in view of the sea. His keen eyes took in every detail. Clearly the trees and brush within the central core of the island had been groomed over time.

"Let's move inland now," Iroh said at last.

Appa continued to follow silently on. The beast knew what they were doing. Appa truly understood, more than any other creature, the possibilities of danger when entering unfamiliar territory.

It wasn't long before the sweet smell of the white Plumeria blossoms nearby were tainted by the faint smell of smoke.

Iroh cracked a smile. '_Very promising_,' he thought. And after rounding an embankment, his breathing stopped as his eyes found the face of Ursa in the flesh. It was as if time had stopped for Iroh. The woman before him sat in front of a single rectangular thatched building gracefully working away on a loom. Her face, though slightly lined with age, was still beautiful and was intent upon her task. A few leaves were falling all around her as Iroh absorbed every detail of the moment. Seeing her face alone made all of his hard work worth the toil and would certainly change the course of Zuko's life.

However, the tranquility of the moment went out like a flame as the spark of danger reignited. Two armed men emerged from the building and a third approached her from the trees opposite of Iroh's hiding place.

'_So she's being guarded_,' Iroh acknowledged. He was more surprised at his own foolishness for having thought Ursa would have only been "stranded" rather than "kept". It was just yet another level of control Ozai had set in place. The men weren't young but appeared seasoned in battle. Apparently Iroh's foresight and intuition for wearing his old uniform just might pay out after all.

Iroh waved off Appa as the two of them retreated for the moment. They continued to move silently away until it was safe enough to speak. He only wished the men he had seen were wearing their full uniforms rather than being in relaxed attire so he would know their rank.

"Appa my friend, we have found Zuko's mother at last. But she seems to be in a precarious situation."

Appa snorted his distaste. He wouldn't risk growling and potentially being heard across the island.

"Yes, I agree, and I'm not sure how this will play out. But I promise I will protect you if need be."

Appa nodded. He wasn't too worried about what this human had in mind. Appa was a veteran of battles and knew what to expect.

"Right," Iroh declared with much enthusiasm. "Let's go make a house call, shall we?"

**TBC…**

**Reviews are like chocolate... I seem to crave it all the time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All morning the only sound, outside from the occasional bird chirping overhead, was the sound of Ursa working away at her loom. The loom was one of her few treasures she had been brought when her guards had been changed so many years ago now, and she had become a master at it. Her tapestries were priceless, but sadly she was out of materials now. This was to be her final creation.

"There," Ursa said aloud. "I'm finished," she said with a finality in her voice. She sat back to admire her work and to say goodbye to one of her favorite pass times.

"Bout time," the oldest fire bender scowled. "You've been taking your sweet time making that thing."

She glared. "Well Sho, it's not as if I have had a reason to rush now do I?"

A man leaning against the door jam stood straight. "Now, now guys," said Asoka. "No need to start yet another quarrel."

The older man just huffed and plopped down on an outside bench. His left arm hanging limp at his side.

Ursa just sighed but hadn't bothered standing up yet.

"You would think Sho, the two of you would be nicer to each other by now," Asoka remarked.

Sho didn't bother answering.

Asoka grabbed his walking stick and limped past Chan, who was whittling away a new piece of wood, and stood beside Ursa to admire her work.

"So what do you think?" Ursa asked with a warm smile.

"It's beautiful," he remarked. "Better than my wife's work that's for sure. It's nothing I've ever seen before. "

She touched his arm out of consideration. "That's kind of you to say." How long had it been since these men had seen their families?

Sho huffed again in the background. No matter how many years past, a prisoner was always a prisoner to him.

Then all of a sudden everyone's blood ran cold as a loud over powering roar blasted above the high canopy of the trees. The remaining guards from within all came outside instantly, just as a fiery blast cleared a hole in the leaves and branches above only a few yards ahead. The old Fire Nation warriors fanned out in a semi-circle ready to fight the unknown but none of them were prepared to see a giant flying white furry beast with six legs descend into the charred opening in the trees above.

Iroh was standing on Appa's head with a firm hard look in his eyes and a tight grip on the reigns. No one attacked as Iroh landed hard in front of them. The ground shook with impact making them all a bit off balance.

The General let his piercing gaze fall on each man individually to gage their worth. There were six of these men in all and none of them were younger than 40 he surmised. And there was something else wrong with this picture but Iroh had yet to determine what that was. They were also all wearing plain tunics so he didn't know what type of guards he was dealing with.

Without a word Iroh leapt off Appa's head with the reigns still in hand and when his feet hit the dirt he yanked Appa's head forcefully down to the ground. Appa was instantly lying submissively on the land with no sound of protest. Iroh made show of tossing the reigns back up towards the saddle before squaring off with these strangers.

Every move he made, every look he gave, was with purpose. His entire demeanor spoke of the highest command presence possible and a power he knew he had every right to wield. Whoever these warriors were, with his actions alone Iroh sought immediate control over the situation. This was not going to be a negotiation, and there he stood and didn't speak a word. He waited to see what they would divulge on their own. Who knows what sort of instructions Ozai had given these men.

"Who are you?" one man was finally brave enough to ask. It had been such a surprise entrance they had been momentarily speechless.

"You insult me," Iroh spoke with disgust.

Sho then spoke up. "You're the Fire Lord's brother, General Iroh!"

Iroh darkly smirked. '_So these men believe Ozai still is in power_.' "You are correct," he answered with no care in his voice.

Slowly the defensive postures dropped from all the guards showing Iroh yet more information. They didn't know Ozai had locked him away once upon a time. They didn't know Ozai was no longer Fire Lord. Perhaps these men knew nothing at all.

"Our apologies General Iroh for our suspicious greeting," Asoka spoke up. "We never receive visitors here… as you well know."

"Indeed," Iroh answered. Yet he hadn't a clue.

The men moved closer to Iroh now that there was no threat, so they thought, but Iroh never let his guard down. He couldn't. He was on an unauthorized mission of sorts and no one knew where he was. If anything ever happened to him and Appa only two Lotus members would have the slightest idea as to why.

As they neared Iroh now saw what had seemed out of place earlier. Two of the men were limping and using walking sticks for support, one was missing an arm, one had an arm that didn't move, one never stood straight up but was always bent over, and the sixth man seemed, well… just fine.

Who were these men?

"General Iroh," Asoka spoke again. "If I may ask, what is that beast behind you? We've never seen anything like it before."

Their awe was obvious.

"Well I could regale you with the stories of this sky bison's origins, but that tale would be easier to tell if I could recall the last time you all were back in the home land," Iroh tactfully explained.

Sho knew by heart but had a chip on his shoulder about it. "Five years, 134 days out of our six year tour here," his old voice angrily cracked.

Iroh eyed the old flint to see if he would be the sort to give him trouble. But after a quick moment the man dropped his eyes from the unspoken challenge. '_So he has a broken spirit_,' Iroh acknowledged. '_He's just disgruntled. I can work with that_.'

"Well stories of war prizes can wait for now," Iroh decided. He hadn't looked at Ursa once this whole time in fear his façade would break if he looked at her face. "As you all can well imagine by my personal and sudden visit that things have changed since your assignment here." Iroh waited to see if he had everyone's full attention. "I am taking you all back to the Palace effective immediately."

"What?"

"Really?"

"What has happened?"

"What about our high interest prisoner?"

Everyone had questions that Iroh wasn't about to answer with Ursa still in potential danger.

"Enough!" Iroh barked. "You all have one hour to pack up whatever you wish to bring with you and then I'm leaving… with or without you. But keep in mind there will be no return trips. I'll leave you stranded here… FOREVER!"

That was all it took to light a fire under those men. Five of them darted towards the building while the sixth man remained still.

"What are you deaf?" Iroh said sternly to the remaining man.

"He is," a soft voice called over.

That soothing voice caused Iroh's eyes to sink close at the mere sound of it.

"You spoke too quickly for him to catch all of what you said," she explained as she rose from her stool.

Iroh opened his eyes and slowly turned to face Ursa herself. She took short steps to Chan and proceeded to repeat Iroh's words to him slower this time so he could lip read. In no time Chan was darting into the cabin to retrieve his belongings as well leaving the two of them alone.

"Hello Iroh," Ursa smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

He couldn't help but smile in return. "It has indeed."

They stood like that for a moment both unsure. Ursa had no idea what kind of a man Iroh was now, while Iroh had no idea the true reasons why Ursa had been cast out to begin with. Oh sure, he had heard the rumors, but he didn't truly know anything for certain pertaining to her disappearance. Regardless of it all, Iroh wished he could hug his sister-in-law.

"Tell me," Ursa began. "How are my children?"

'_Such a simple question_,' Iroh thought. '_Yet one I can't answer fully right now even if it's the only one she cares to hear_.' He shifted his weight on his feet. "One is doing remarkable… and the other is in need of some serious help," Iroh answered cryptically.

That saddened her greatly. "I can imagine," she said sorrowfully. "But at least they are alive," she added as an afterthought.

She had no idea Iroh wasn't referring to Zuko. Back when Ursa had been told of her immediate exile, she had hoped her son Zuko would be able to make it without her. The world was such a harsh place and the palace was quickly becoming harsher along with it. She was sure her daughter Azula would do just fine. Azula had always been a quick learner and had her father's constant approval while Zuko never did. Therefore it was only natural she assumed Iroh had been referring to Zuko's struggles rather than the alternative.

Iroh broke the silence. "Do you have anything you wish to pack as well?" he asked kinder than he should.

She smiled a forced smile. There was a very tangible barrier between them. She wouldn't be getting any personal information any time soon it would seem. "Yes, I do," she said simply, and turned to walk away.

Iroh deeply frowned as he watched her go. It was hard not to be furious over this whole situation. He nearly wanted to just barge in, snatch Ursa, and take off, but that would not have been his way. It wouldn't have been right and it would have been both presumptuous and dangerous.

Standing there now, he was upset for whole other reasons. Ursa was safe and fairly clean, but she was a far cry from her former beautiful self. Her cloths were simple, warn and frayed. Her hair was no longer up high on her head but simply tied back with a bit of twine. She use to smell like apple blossoms and had shiny silky hair, but obviously years stranded as she was had dried and damaged her hair and skin which couldn't be avoided. It just seemed so remarkably unjust to have had such a graceful, beautiful, kind hearted woman such as Ursa was, forced to live so impoverished. Even watching her walk away into the house seemed to be strained. She no longer floated.

Iroh just growled inside. No he did not like this at all.

Time ticked on as Iroh stood still and as imposing as a prison warden while the six fire benders hurried back and forth bringing out various bags and trunks of personal belongings to Appa's feet. In no time at all they were finished and lined up in full proper military attire ready for inspection; Ursa standing off to the side silently.

Iroh then took a step further and gave a full obvious look over each man. They all stood as straight as they were physically able with pride.

Iroh couldn't show it, but he was surprised by who he had standing in front of him. Lined up by rank, these unknown men proudly and perfectly wore their uniforms with high ranking insignias on them. He had one navy lieutenant, two Army Captains, one Navy Captain, one Army Colonel, and one cranky Navy Commander. It was so odd to see such high ranking men standing such a long suffering, remote duty such as this was, yet the pieces of this puzzle were slowly falling into place.

"Very good," Iroh spoke coldly. "I'm glad to see your stay here hasn't stopped you from remembering how to wear those uniforms properly." Iroh tossed his head in Appa's direction. "Load up your things. We leave immediately."

He could see their hesitation as clear as day but didn't care. Iroh walked over to Ursa and gripped her elbow and guided her to Appa's massive tail. She tripped trying to step up onto the tail with him and it was only then did Iroh see something else that he had missed this whole time. Ursa's feet were shackled together with not much chain in between to take a full long step.

Iroh really then growled out loud. He lifted and swung Ursa up into his arms. She bit back a yelp in surprise.

"Appa," Iroh barked. It was so hard to contain his anger. No one knew his boiling rage was geared towards his brother.

Appa lifted up his tail allowing Iroh to walk into the large circular saddle with ease. After setting her down near the head, Iroh moved back to the tail and was lowered back down.

"Load up the saddle like that!" he ordered them. "Commander!" Iroh then yelled over.

Sho stepped forward as the others broke rank to begin loading up obediently. They didn't want to risk the wrath of the Dragon of the West!

"Give me the key to Lady Ursa's leg restraints this instant," Iroh demanded. Did Ozai's cruelty know no bounds?

Sho stammered.

"Well?" Iroh's well-known patience was nowhere to be found within him.

Sho might have once been a powerful Navy Commander in his life, but the man knew when he was in hot water and rank wasn't going to save him.

"High General Iroh, I thought you would know," he said nervously.

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "Know what?" his voice dangerously dropped.

The old codger involuntarily gulped before speaking. "Fire Lord Ozai… he keeps the key with him," Sho revealed wide eyed.

Iroh's heart sank. After a moment Iroh released him from questioning so he could load up as well. He felt numb inside; just dead.

The key was surely long gone by now.

**TBC…**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

**I hope this story will end up being something to be thankful for ;)**

**I have one special shout out to give. I have read a FanFiction story called "The Lightning Bud" by ThisIsTrueImmortality which gives a great Ursa and Ozai back story. I am only using the **_**name**_** of a flower she created in her story. I couldn't help it! I had a flower in my story and just had to change it to hers. So my story idea hasn't changed just been tweaked. I recommend checking it out if you love back stories! **

**And now back to your regular scheduled program… ;D**

**Chapter 4**

The flight back to the palace was a long and mostly quiet trip. Iroh had briefly shared a bit of the sky bison's history, as all of them were fascinated with the creature. Iroh obviously falsified several facts to keep his true allegiance a secret for the time being. Lieutenant Asoka asked a few other questions, but Iroh didn't feel too chatty with these men. Iroh knew these men had been isolated for a long time and were dying for current information, but he snuffed out their hopes by stating he didn't want to reveal too much in front of the prisoner. That shut them all up for the rest of the trip. As the day wore on, with nothing for them to do in their overly crammed saddle, they all soon fell asleep in the afternoon sun. It was only when Ursa recognized a few tail-tell snores that she leaned closer to Iroh at the reigns.

"So I'm being taken back to the palace?" she whispered from her spot between two trunks and a bag of laundry.

Iroh's gold eyes shifted to her. She was so close to him right now and with the walls of belongings piled around her it almost felt as if they were alone together. Yet he knew even now he couldn't let his guard down.

"Yes," he quietly answered and gauged her response.

She nodded. "What could Ozai possibly want from me now?"

Iroh knew she was weighing every word she spoke before speaking… just as he was.

"You'll find your return isn't what you are expecting," Iroh reviled.

She thought on that for a bit.

Appa's flight was slow going with so much added weight. However, Iroh had calculated they would get back to the palace by nightfall. It was nice to be flying a straight line for a change rather than island hopping.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ursa finally asked straight out. It was eating her up inside with each passing hour. No scenario she could think of would cause Ozai to bring her back after so many years.

"Tell me," Iroh finally decided to say, "Why were you exiled in the first place?"

Ursa looked down with regret.

Iroh wanted answers as well. "I was in the Earth Kingdom dealing with my son Lu Ten's death when all this mess started," Iroh reminded. "When I finally made it home, my father Azulon had died under very suspicious circumstance at the age of 95, my little brother Ozai had seized the crown in my place, and you my dear… had vanished from the face of this world."

A few tears fell from her eyes.

They all had such a messy history they could never escape.

"Ozai never told you?" she whispered more to herself.

"Oh I heard many things," Iroh countered. "But I want to hear it from you. What really happened 9 years ago?"

Ursa wiped a few stray tears away and took a deep breath as she reigned back in her emotions. Soon the mask of nobility was on her face.

"It's all rather simple," she began. "Word of your son's death reached the palace faster than you might have thought. Ozai has always hated being in your shadow," Ursa thought to add. "Your many successes in battle left Fire Lord Azulon's favor resting always with you and never with my husband. A trait, I'm afraid, Ozai inherited."

Iroh nodded. Favoritism with your children often caused a lot of conflict within their families' history.

"Well, he ended up seeking Fire Lord Azulon's favor by showing him Ozai still had children and suggested making him the next in line for the thrown over you due to the fact you no longer had any airs."

Iroh could easily see how his brother would jump at such an opportunity.

"Well,_ that_ proposal did not go as planned at all," she said bitterly. "Ozai hadn't realized just how much you were favored or how much he had loved his grandson Lu Ten. After his proposal, Azulon was furious. He was out for blood and had every intention of teaching his youngest son a lesson he would never forget."

Iroh hadn't realized he was gripping the reigns so hard his knuckles were turning white with anticipation.

"For his treachery of seeking the crown… Azulon sentenced my dear little Zuko to death just so Ozai too could know the pain you were feeling."

Iroh couldn't believe it. He felt as if he'd been dealt a harsh blow. He had always known how hard a man his father had been. They had all been raised with such wicked intent in their hearts. It had been a miracle in itself that he had changed so much after Lu Ten's death. But to execute his own grandson just to prove a point was beyond heartless.

"And Ozai was going to let him," Ursa added softly.

Iroh shook his head as a few tears of his own fell from his face without permission. He just couldn't keep a stern face when such painful emotions and memories flooded through him. How could his father do that? How could his brother allow it? Zuko was precious to him… more than life itself.

"Well, I simply couldn't allow that," she said unfeeling.

Ursa was regretful of many things, but protecting her son was never one of them. If put in the same position again she'd repeat her actions without hesitation.

"I knew Azulon's body was failing him in his old age," Ursa reviled. "So that night I poisoned his wine using a flower from the White Jade Bush. You're probably not familiar with it but it's extremely poisonous when consumed in a large dose."

Iroh internally grimaced. He was VERY familiar with it. Thankfully he had only tried a teeny tiny bit of it and only broke out in hives.

"He died that night and was never able to give the order for Zuko's death which would have been given the following morning."

It was just too unreal to believe. Ursa had committed murder to save little Zuko.

Iroh took a deep breath. The number of skeletons in the closet for their family seemed unending. "How did you manage to come by blossoms from the White Jade Bush at such an hour?" he thought to ask. He was a thorough man and didn't want to miss a single detail.

She smiled ruefully. "It had been a gift," she smirked. "You know how Ozai liked to give me Lightning Blossom flowers on special occasions back when we were still in love?" she asked.

Iroh gave a short nod.

"Well, as the years passed the flowers changed. It began when my favorite flower was out of season so I'd receive something else. A flower was his way of letting me know he loved and cherished me."

Ursa paused at the memories. She hadn't remembered the good times in ages.

"Then as time passed and tensions rose, his care waned. The flowers stopped coming regularly until it was only on holidays, anniversaries or my birthday."

Ursa took another deep breath.

"Ozai gave me a bouquet of those poisonous White Jade Blossoms for our wedding anniversary a few weeks prior to Lu ten's death. I of course left them on my dresser to remember just how much he _really_ loved me… they were dry and perfectly ready to be grounded up into a powder by the time I had need of it."

Iroh was shaking his head by this point. He never once realized how much strife there was in the palace. He had been too consumed with following out the orders given to him to ever worry about family matters at home. For Ozai to give a poisonous bouquet of flowers to his wife was just another side of his cruelty. A harsh reminder of how far their relationship had fallen.

She continued, "It was merely coincidental. I just used what means I had available."

"Did anyone know you poisoned him?" Iroh asked solemnly.

"Yes"

'_Ozai_,' Iroh thought.

"I had told Ozai that I wouldn't allow Zuko's death once he told me he wasn't going to do anything to stop Azulon. Ozai had ceased walking away from me in our joint chambers, turned and looked me in the eyes and asked… 'What then are _you_ prepared to do?'"

Iroh could now see the set up clearly. Their marriage had fallen apart. Whether or not there was any remaining love between them no longer mattered. His little brother simply saw a pawn he could use.

Ursa rubbed at her temples as she recalled the past. Having lived over nine years on the island she had often thought of that night. Still, it was a lot of harsh emotions to relive. "Azulon was just so predictable. Like clockwork he had called for his evening glass of wine before bed. It wasn't hard to intercept it."

"So what happened next?"

"Well his body had swelled before he died which made it obvious he had been poisoned," Ursa continued. It had been a side effect she didn't know would happen.

Iroh nodded again in understanding.

"Ozai was quick to proclaim me the sole one responsible to the mages and high guards of the palace. I had little time to say good bye to my children before they came for me."

Iroh was glowering at the clouds in front of him now. "So Ozai wanted to make sure he wasn't associated with the incident and made out like the victim of your treachery," Iroh surmised with disgust.

"Yes exactly. He played the shocked betrayed role quite well despite it really being the exact opposite. I was chained and taken to a solitary holding cell just outside the palace and there I stayed for three weeks before being relocated to the island you found me on."

Ursa took a moment to take a few cleansing breaths. She hated how he had so quickly sold her out when he had been the one to stand back and let her do it. He should have helped her find a solution to save their son.

"I don't know what he said to become Fire Lord," she added. "It was the guards who told me Fire Lord _Ozai_ was the one banishing me and not you."

Silence fell upon them as Iroh digested the horrible account. Back then, he had been so consumed with grief that he hadn't done much outside of locking himself way in his quarters. He hadn't put up a fight for the thrown. With Lu Ten dead so was his own desire to live. It hadn't been until his precious nephew had been cast out that Iroh truly began to live for something again. It was also only then that he began to heed the words of his secret mentor who had showed him the path of the White Lotus. That horrible year had marked the year of change for him.

"Now that I've shared with you," she softly whispered. "Can you please at least grant me a hint of what I'm about to step foot into."

It was then Iroh caught the twinge of fear in her voice. He then felt horrible all over again for putting her though more trials.

In the lowest, hushed voice Iroh could muster, he leaned in close to Ursa's face just over the lip of the saddle and whispered, "Ozai isn't Fire Lord anymore."

Ursa's eyes went wide.

"You have nothing to fear," he added. "I just can't let _them_," he tossed his head towards the other passengers, "know that."

Now Ursa was beginning to understand as well. Iroh broke from his acting and offered her a warm reassuring smile that fully reached his twinkling eyes. Yes, Iroh had indeed changed, Ursa could now see. But in this case it was for the better. He had always been a hearty kind sort of person and she was glad those good qualities hadn't died in him.

They both sat back straight again and turned away from each other. Ursa was left to ponder all the new possibilities that awaited her, while Iroh was left to relive their conversation. Iroh had always felt partially responsible for his brother's misguided views, but now for the first time Iroh could say he hated his brother. For Ozai to be able to do all that and more to his own wife was unforgiveable. Especially to one as beautiful and respectful as Ursa was. She never once let on to the troubles she was having at home. Never showed any disrespect to her family or nation in public. She was a rare jewel and had been cast out for doing what any good parent would do… protect their child at all costs.

He didn't blame her for killing his father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back! Sorry for the wait. This wasn't an easy chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it and as always... feedback is awesome! **

**Chapter 5**

The sun was beginning its descent as they circled the palace overhead.

"Right on time," Iroh said out loud. They still had some day light left.

All the warriors were wake and eagerly leaning over the sides of Appa's saddle absorbing as much as they could overlooking the city, and Ursa was no exception. They had all been gone from civilization for far too long.

Iroh guided Appa down towards one of the side court stables and landed without incident. There weren't many servants out and about but the few who were there quickly began heading over to assist. Iroh leapt down and intercepted them. In hushed confidence, he gave them strict orders not to say a single word to his guests then waited for the old warriors to get down and line up before him. Ursa simply waited in the saddle; her feet still shackled.

"I know it has been a long and uneventful trip back," Iroh spoke calmly but with steel in his eyes. "But you all must be debriefed first prior to being reunited with your families." Iroh waited to see if he would get any complaints but thankfully no one made a single move of disrespect. It seemed to Iroh, being in the presence of the regal palace around them had reminded them of their proper place in this life. _'Excellent_,' he thought. "You will now be escorted to the East Conference hall where you will wait for one of the High Generals to come speak with you." Iron then looked to one of the servants. "Yang, escort these men there. Make sure they are well fed while they wait."

"Yes, General Iroh," Yang answered with a bow. It was impossible not to refer to Iroh without an honor. Iroh was standing there with a command presence those at the palace hadn't seen in ages. The way the old royal looked at them, the way he spoke, and the way he stood there in his old uniform had all them on edge. All the servants could just feel the importance of this unexpected arrival.

"Commander Sho," Iroh then addressed. "Remember, I hold you responsible for these men as you are the highest ranking man… make sure you all do not discuss a single thing outside the topic of food. Do you understand?"

"Yes, General Iroh," Sho answered back promptly.

Iroh then nodded his approval and Yang escorted them all to the East Conference hall.

Once they were finally out of sight, Iroh let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want an incident on his hands. Those men were about to be hit with some very upsetting news and it needed to be handled with the utmost care. They all might have various injuries but that didn't mean they couldn't inflict a lot of damage both physically and more importantly politically.

Walking back towards Appa, Iroh instructed the remaining servants where to take the luggage as he helped Ursa down. He had given her a cloak to wear with a hood to hide her face prior to landing. He couldn't risk have the staff remembering who she was and causing a commotion. Gossip could spread like wildfire and he didn't want that either. Wearing his old uniform was already enough to start the gossip chain.

As he carried Ursa across Appa's tail and down into the courtyard she was surprised that he didn't set her down. Rather, as Iroh calmly walked away from the others and into a hall way, his pace increased rapidly once out of sight.

Ursa clung tighter as she was whisked down one corridor and into the next, up and over various flights of stairs. Some areas were bright and warmly lit; others were dark and barely visible. Ursa was beginning to panic. She couldn't help it. She was disoriented and scared. She hadn't been in a real building in over nine years and now being swallowed up by the massive palace with an unknown destiny before her left her extremely claustrophobic. Iroh was too concerned with getting her to a safe place to notice her quick and shallow breaths over his fast exerting one, but just when she thought she may lose all composer Iroh suddenly stopped, set her down, opened a door, and pulled her inside. Cautiously he looked back into the hallway, waited to see if anyone was following, then quietly closed the door behind them.

'_Safe'_.

Ursa moved to the center of what appeared to be someone's bed chambers, clutching her chest, and tried to breathe.

Iroh now turned to face her and, despite feeling overwhelmed himself, he couldn't allow himself to sympathize with her right now. He had to be strong and a bit strict. In doing so it would actually help her calm down as it was familiar ground for her.

"Lady Ursa, I do regret having to carry you here, but you must understand your pace would have been too slow with your feet shackled as they are," he informed calmly.

Ursa looked up and was still surprised. She didn't know what was going on, why she had been brought here, who the Fire Lord was, and what was to become of her. Were the walls closing in on her? It was so hard to breathe.

"Get ahold of yourself," Iroh suddenly barked startling her. "Are you not a Princess of the Fire Nation by marriage? Are you not the wife of former Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation? Were you not raised in nobility? Pull yourself together! You are in no danger here. You are _safe_."

It was hard for Iroh to seem hard and uncaring. Yet, he knew coddling Ursa was not what she needed, nor what would have been expected. He knew she was strong inside and could rise to overcome this challenge.

"Do you want your_ son_ to see you in such a state?" he then asked.

That was all it took. Ursa blinked back the waves of fear as a rise of protectiveness arose in her. What Iroh had said made sense. She was just panicking, that was all. He was right. She had been raised to be more than the mess she was right now. Slowly she began to regain her composure and stood a bit taller. After a moment she raised her eyes back to Iroh. She was now in control of herself.

Iroh actually smirked now that he finally saw a bit of the old Ursa he remembered. This was a woman not to mess with concerning her children.

The door then opened as a little old lady shuffled into the room.

"Oh my," the old lady marveled in surprise. "Master Iroh, what an honor to see you," she said with a low bow. Kaede wasn't expecting to find anyone in her humble chambers.

He smiled at her. "Yes it is good to see you as well Kaede." Iroh then turned back to Ursa. Looking her over he knew they had a lot of work to do. Her rags and ratty appearance would send Zuko into a fit of rage for sure. Iroh knew he had to get her presentable before allowing his nephew to see her. He sighed. "Lady Ursa I am thankful for your cooperation so far. I know this is a lot to take in and that I haven't been very straight forward with you-"

"It is understandable," Ursa was quick to say. "I am after all a prisoner for treason," she stated calmly.

Iroh grumbled under his breath. "Yes, well… today that will change for sure. Please take a seat here," he gestured as he moved a chair to the center of the room. "Kaede here was my wife's personal maid and a trustworthy woman." Iroh turned back to the old woman. "Kaede I'm sure you remember Ozai's wife Ursa."

"Oh yes of course Master Iroh. I know of very few people who could forget such a graceful young woman as Lady Ursa."

They shared a smile. Iroh hadn't spoken with Kaede in nearly a decade it seemed, but it still warmed his heart to speak with her again. His wife may not have lived long but their time together had been priceless none the less.

"If you would be so kind as to get some oils and a comb and begin on Lady Ursa's hair that would be most helpful," Iroh asked knowing full well she loved to be of assistance.

"It would be my pleasure," her old voice cracked with delight.

Ursa finally sank down into the chair offered to her. Why wasn't she in a prison cell right now but instead getting her hair done?

"Don't worry my dear sister-in-law," Iroh said again as he filled a bowl with water off to the side. "Now is the time for explanations."

He carried the bowl over and set it at her feet.

Kaede began removing the old hair tie.

"Now let me take a look at those chains."

Ursa watched in amazement as the once crowned prince knelt at her feet to look at her leg restraints. Was this all too good to be true? Was this what coming home felt like?

She raised her skirts just high enough for him to see her ankles.

"Now don't be alarmed," Iroh said as he gently lifted one foot for inspection. "Let us see if I can do something about these," he muttered now more to himself.

Iroh didn't like what he saw. In fact it sickened him. Ursa had a thick shackle around each ankle which left very little wiggle room. The exposed skin above and below the metal showed deep scaring. Iroh could only imagine the first few years caused severe chaffing and bleeding until enough scar tissue could form. Her ankles were now thickly calloused from time. The foot of chain in between wasn't going to be a problem, however getting the shackles off without burning her was going to be the real challenge.

Iroh then stood. "I will be right back with some things. I won't be gone long."

Ursa nodded slowly.

"I strongly suggest you stay put in the time being. If you haven't figured it out yet, no one in the palace knows you are here. It would be most disastrous if you were discovered before meeting with the Fire Lord. Understood?"

"Iroh, just who _is_ the Fire Lord? And why have I been brought here?" Ursa had to ask.

Iroh looked into those pleading eyes but still couldn't give her a reason to bolt off while he was gone.

"I give you my word that when I return I will explain everything to you and answer all your questions… and trust me my dear sister-in-law… you will want to hear them from me."

With that, Iroh walked out trusting that he had chosen the right words to keep her put. There was no way Kaede would have the strength to stop her if Ursa wanted to leave, but likewise he knew Kaede was cunning enough to talk her into staying in her quarters without giving any important information away.

The moment Kaede's door shut behind Iroh, the old man took a deep breath and put a big smile on his face. He hummed to himself in a carefree like way as he walked to his room as fast as a lighthearted tea maker would walk. He greeted a few servants he saw with boisterous enthusiasm until he finally got to his chambers. He needed to take off his old uniform before doing anything else. It would seem too much of a statement to wear it now a days.

Once back into his Earth Kingdom cloths, Iroh sent word to have General Jeong-Jeong come meet him in the servant Kaede's room. Fifteen minutes later, Iroh was returning back to Ursa and Kaede with a basket of new clothing and a bundle of cloth strips and herbs. He gave only one courtesy knock before entering. When he opened the door his heart quickened but was quickly put to ease as he found Ursa right where he had left her. Kaede wasn't even half way done with untangling all of the knots in her hair.

Ursa smiled knowingly as Iroh set his items down and shut the door.

"What little faith you must have in me Iroh to warrant such a relieved face," she mocked good-naturedly.

He had to smile. He was beginning to give up putting up a serious front. "Well, in my life time I have learned to be cautious and to expect the unexpected."

"I imagine something's can still come as a surprise though," she offered. "I can't imagine my tale was one to be expected."

"No, your story is too unbelievable to be true," Iroh agreed.

A knock came to the door.

Iroh looked to Kaede, who stopped her ministrations and shuffled over to the door.

"Yes?" she asked as she cracked open the door.

"Good evening, pardon my intrusion," the voice of Jeong-Jeong spoke.

"Allow him in," Iroh instructed serious once more.

Kaede lowered her head and submissively stepped aside.

Jeong-Jeong stepped in and to say that he was surprised to see Ursa sitting there before him would have been an understatement. None of his spies in the past had been able to hear a single rumor about her, let alone find her.

"I must say Iroh, this is a surprise."

"Yes, and I know the hour is quickly getting late," Iroh spoke urgently. "I found her on an island northwest from here. Ozai had her stranded there with six guards watching her."

That surprised Jeong-Jeong even more. "I haven't heard of any secret guard shifts," he marveled.

"You wouldn't have. Ozai seems to have set up a six year tour duty which for these men would have ended in a few months' time where they would have been waiting for their reliefs who, of course, would never come."

The other general was beginning to understand the picture.

"I have them all waiting in the East Conference room having a late supper. They don't know anything about the current times and the staff have been instructed to say nothing."

"That was a wise decision," he agreed.

"I need you to go and debrief them. The only thing I don't know is why they are all various high ranking officials who have injuries of some sort. It just isn't normal to have such talent on such remote duty."

Now Ursa spoke up. "I can explain that."

Both men turned to face her in interest.

Kaede just continued where she left off on her tangled mess of hair.

"You see," she began. "Ozai was in need of some men who could be trusted to not side with me over time. Someone who he could leave stranded for years and still hold proper loyalties. The problem with that was he didn't want to actually sacrifice some of his top men just to watch over me. Therefore my husband got the idea to offer a deal to those of his high ranking men who had been severely injured in battle. If they would serve in this undesirable position for six years, they would all return with the highest honors and retire with full benefits for their families. Likewise while they are gone all of their current pay would continue to be paid to their wives in their absents."

"An ingenious plan," acknowledged Jeong-Jeong darkly.

Iroh snorted. "Yes, they would be fools not to accept the Fire Lords' offer. If they declined it they would be given nothing but a medical discharge with no benefits whatsoever."

"How do you know this?" Jeong-Jeong asked.

Ursa just smiled. "Well I was living with them all for over five years. I must say I know more about them than my previous guards who weren't as high ranking as them. It seems the previous four year term wasn't long enough for Ozai. He really didn't want to deal with me at all it seems."

She didn't have any emotion in her voice.

Jeong-Jeong nodded. "And did any of them ever over step their bounds and hurt you in any way we should be aware of?" he asked delicately.

Ursa gave it proper thought. "No."

"Very well," he then turned to Iroh "I will deal with this matter personally," he said then turned and walked out of the room.

As the door shut Iroh was beginning to realize just how tired he was. He hadn't slept well in weeks and dealing with the past just seemed to drain him. Yet looking back at Ursa patently waiting for answers gave him the added push he needed to keep going.

Iroh walked back to Ursa with his small pouch and knelt down again.

"Two years after your disappearance back in 97 ASC," he began as he pinched the center chain link. "Life in the palace changed for your children. Zuko had to have been… 14. Yes, so young." The chain link Iroh had been pinching now melted off. The chain was now broken.

"Zuko had spoken out against one of the generals in the War Room and thus found himself in an Agni Kai with Ozai."

Ursa covered her mouth. She didn't want to hear what she knew was about to be said!

"Zuko refused to fight his own father and thus as punishment was blasted in the face and exiled to hunt the Avatar."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to stifle the sobs within her.

As Iroh continued to recount the tale of there families' lives, he worked to free her shackles. He took strips of cloth and worked to feed it in between the iron and her skin. When he was unable to get any more in, he took the bowl of water and poured it over her ankle until the strips were soaking wet. Ursa was startled but was quickly lost again in the trance of Iroh's voice as his story never broke. With a short high intensity flame he created from his index and middle fingers, he began cutting through the shackle where the lock was. As the heat began drying out the cloths, his other hand would pour a bit more water on it to keep it wet. As long as it remained wet, her skin would not get blisters. By the time Iroh was speaking about the gang returning from their adventures on Element Island, both leg restraints were laying on the floor.

"There now," Iroh said smiling as he stood up and stretched his stiff back. "Now you are free."

Those words clearly had double meaning.

Kaede was at this point standing-by along the back wall.

Ursa looked down at her bare feet with blurry eyes. Her ankles were truly something terrible to look at with the scars, callouses, and beaming bright red from the heat of Iroh's work, but she couldn't be happier! She stood up and gave Iroh the hug he had been waiting for.

Now after over nine years apart, Iroh could finally embrace his sister-in-law again.

Ursa couldn't believe everything he had told her. It truly had been too amazing to believe. Now she understood why he waited to explain things in a controlled environment. One just couldn't go up to her and say "Oh by the way, the Avatar's back, the war has been over, your husband's been locked up, your daughter is receiving treatment, and your son is Fire Lord."

Iroh teared up as well. "Oh it is so good to have you back," he said warmly. "Zuko has had people searching for you for 4 years now."

She laughed. "Well then what am I waiting for?" she asked with a smile.

"Well to get bathed of course!" Iroh said in mock appall as he held her away from himself. "Go and let Kaede help you get washed up and changed. I'm going to go see if I can find where my nephew is at this hour."

Ursa batted his hands off her shoulders and hugged him again. "Thank you so much," she said into his tunic.

Iroh's eyes grew misty again as he hugged her back again.

"No, thank you."

Back out and about, Iroh went to do as he promised. The sun had set now but he knew Fire Lord Zuko was still awake and working. Avatar Aang only had a few more days here before having to leave again which promised them all long nights. It didn't take long before Iroh found Zuko in the throne room.

'_Ah,_' Iroh thought. '_Today is the day when his people can come before him with complaints or questions,_' he acknowledge. It was clear by the line forming outside. It was something Zuko had started and did only twice a month. Iroh didn't have to go in. Just by looking at where the line had been cut off for the night, Iroh knew Ursa had just enough time to get presentable. It was truly the _last_ thing both of them wanted was for Zuko to be in distress over her appearance, and neither of them would ever say anything about her ankles. They loved him too much to add burden to him.

Iroh added a quick journey to the East Conference room to see how Jeong-Jeong was fairing before returning to Kaede's room.

"Well now!" Iroh exclaimed as he walked back into the old servants' chambers. "That is much better! There is the beautiful woman I remember."

Ursa smacked him. "Are you implying that I was not beautiful a moment ago?" she asked playfully. Her fine silk robes hung on her with regality.

"Never," Iroh covered his heart as if she had shot him down. "You will always be a gem."

Kaede added the final touch to her hair arrangement before Iroh escorted the illustrious Lady Ursa from the room.

The old woman simply smiled as she closed her door for the night.

* * *

"And I will have someone look in to that as well," Zuko added from his place on the throne.

The leader of a small fishing village was then escorted from the hall. The moment the doors shut Zuko could relax.

"Finally," Zuko stretched up as the flames around him rose as well.

"That is a lot of work," Aang agreed from his hiding place.

Zuko shifted on his kneeling pillow to give Aang a long forlorn look. "I'm just thankful I only do this twice a month."

Aang was leaning against the front pillar on Zuko's left in a carefree way with his arms crossed. None of those who had stood before the Fire Lord that day could see Aang from their vantage point. "Well by what I'm hearing your people are doing better. The first few times you did this the line was HUGE and the complaints were ridiculous!"

Zuko chuckled as he stood up. "Ya, don't remind me. I'm all too thankful that the complaints and questions are more realistic and manageable rather than just an awful gripe session."

Aang then pushed away from the pillar. "Well I don't know about you but I'm STARVING! We totally missed dinner again."

"I'm surprised the girls didn't come get us," Zuko marveled.

"Well this day doesn't happen all that often," Aang reasoned as Zuko put out the flames in the front and walked down the steps.

The two men turned towards the side door when the double doors in the back opened.

"My apologies, but we are done for the night," Zuko called down the dimly lit aisle way.

"Perhaps you can find the time to meet with one more person," Iroh called back as he led Ursa forward.

Both Aang and Zuko squinted to see who Iroh was talking about. Both hadn't known Iroh was back from his trip with Appa.

As Ursa stepped closer Zuko's eyes went wide!

"Mother?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mother?" Zuko whispered with what little breath he had left within him.

Aang watched in awe as his friend Zuko grew pale and began trembling.

Iroh stopped and allowed Ursa to continue down alone.

This was her son?

"Zuko?" she answered back.

It was then Zuko broke from his trance and ran on shaky legs into the embrace of his mother. They crumbled down to their knees as they wept with tears of joy. Years of wondering… countless hours of reliving that horrible night when they had last saw each other… never knowing if they'd ever see each other again, washed away with each freely given tear they cried.

Ursa held Zuko tightly to her chest and rested her head on top of his. It was the happiest moment of her life. Her sacrifice had been worth it all in the end.

Aang walked over to Iroh and gave him a quick hug as well. He may not know what the old Lotus Member had been up to these last 11 days, but Aang was all too thankful for it.

"How?" Zuko choked out.

Ursa slowly pulled away and kneeled before her son as she wiped the stream of tears away.

"Your Uncle found me," she smiled. She couldn't believe this 21 year old man had been her little 12 year old boy.

Zuko tore his gaze from his mother and looked up to his Uncle.

Iroh couldn't help but offer a teary smile in return. Never before had Iroh seen such a look of pure blissful peace on his dear nephews face. He could ask for nothing more in return.

Zuko's gaze then shifted to Aang and then it hit him. In a new rush of excitement, Zuko scrambled back up and helped his mother back up to her feet as well. It was hard for them to stop laughing. Their joy was too much to contain. Straitening his robes a bit, Zuko pulled Aang closer for an introduction.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce to you Avatar Aang, one of my best comrades and friend."

Ursa brought her hands to cover her mouth. She never imagined this sight. The pride she was feeling and pride he was showing was more than she could ever hope for.

"It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang," she said with a deep bow of respect, but Aang had other ideas and moved to give her a hug as well.

"Come!" Zuko said enthusiastically. "I want you to meet everyone! We were just about to have a really late dinner if that's okay with you?" he asked already seeking approval.

"Actually I haven't eaten either," she laughed as Aang had surprised her.

"Then let's go!" Zuko said as he led her through the side door.

Iroh followed them out then turned to close the door behind him. When he turned back he was tackled with his nephew's embrace.

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko whispered.

Iroh's act of love would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Epilogue 1**

Day in and day out Ozai lived in his miserable solitary state. He offered no signs of guilt and made no promises to try and be civil. He cursed and mourned over his losses and never felt he was in the wrong. After so many years, he had become even more disoriented and couldn't even tell you the time of year let alone acknowledge the passing of time.

It had been over four months since his older brother had come visiting. No one else since then had bothered to remember that he was even alive.

Therefore, Ozai had been cut off from current world events.

He didn't know Iroh had left him to pick up his traitorous son and fellow comrades from a place he never heard of called Element Island. He didn't know the world had then been changed as surviving Air Benders changed the course of history and world views. He didn't even know he was soon to be a grandfather. And so, as dismal his life had become, the faint and hollow shell of a man he had turn into, Ozai wasn't prepared for the visitor he was about to receive.

"So this is where they are keeping you," a feminine voice floated over Ozai's bars and stirred his attention.

"It can't be," he hissed as he slowly turned to face the entrance. "YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" he howled out in psychotic anger.

"Yet here I stand," she said with no inflection in her voice.

There Ursa stood in all her grace and glory. She was dressed in the finest of clothes and after living in the palace again for the past 3 weeks, her thin face had begun filling back out again. She looked healthy and content and it drove Ozai to insanity.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he wrenched at the bars. "No one knew where I had you kept! There was no way you could have escaped!"

As Ozai ranted and raved, Ursa could only stand there in almost a state of pity. She ignored everything he was saying. None of it mattered anyways. She was simply here to see what had become of her husband and to offer him the same kindness he once had shown her.

"Oh how far you have fallen my love," she said breaking his string of curses.

He irritably glared at her.

"Yet if it hadn't been for your help… dear Iroh would have never have found me."

Ozai's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Yes, it's true," she smiled. "You led him straight to my region. In fact, when Iroh finally had the time and resources it only took him 11 days to find me… now isn't he amazing?"

Ozai's look became wild with hate, yet he was powerless to do anything.

"I was so thankful to see my sweet Zuko again." It was then when Ursa's honeyed smile faded into a look of disgust. "Except for now he has a scar on his face."

His mind was slow, but soon a wicked grin crawled across Ozai's face. "It was from a lesson he clearly didn't learn anything from. My only regret is for not having killed him on the spot," he sneered.

Ursa's look grew cold. It was such a look he hadn't seen for so long it made him silent and almost nervous on an instinctual level.

"You were always a brilliant strategist," she offered. "It is a shame you burned up your love into ash along the way."

Ursa then turned towards the hallway and picked up something off the floor that had been hidden from view. As she entered back in Ozai took a step back from the bars.

"But I couldn't leave you here without giving you an anniversary present now could I?"

Ozai took another step back.

In her arms was a lovely bouquet of fresh White Jade blossoms.

Ursa gently placed the poisonous flowers onto the floor within his cage and stood back up.

"Just a small token to show you just how much I now _love _you."

Ursa had come to do and say as she had intended, and so left without saying another word. She was finally at peace with herself. She would always protect her children at all costs. That included Azula as well. She had been visiting her daughter every day and knew one day her little girl would be able to trust again. Azula had been set up for failure by her father from the get go. For Ursa, there was still much damage to be mended. Yet for the moment, Ursa felt one chapter of her life had finally ended which set her free to enter into the next one.

No one in her family would worry about Ozai again.

* * *

**Oh don't mess with Ursa! I hope none of that seemed OOC. I tried my best to think of how this would all end. It was easier to figure out WHAT had happened to Ursa and HOW Iroh had found her, rather than how _this_ would all end. I did not see this ending coming but it seems so fitting! The physical and emotional scars Ozai's kids have suffered at his hand is more than enough for Ursa not to offer forgiveness. **

**Does he commit suicide? I'll let you decide that for yourselves. **

**Please Review! I was deeply sadden by no comments for the previous chapter.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**


	7. Epilogue 2

**This popped into my head and I had to add it :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few months later, back in the Earth Kingdom…

"Hey look here, it says the Fire Lord just had a healthy baby girl," one of the Earth Kingdom's Councilmen commented as he reviewed a news bulletin in Ba Sing Se's best tea shop the Jasmine Dragon.

"Yes, I forgot to mention that." His coworker commented as an afterthought.

"Now maybe their nation can finally calm down some more you know," the councilman analyzed. "You know… now that they have an air to the throne and all."

"Oh hey, and you've probably haven't heard about the Fire Lord's mom yet either, right?" He now recalled.

"No," he shook his head. He had been out of office for some time for an injury. Meeting his fellow councilman for tea had been his first outing in a month.

"Wow really? If you hadn't been out for a broken foot for so long you would have heard."

"Well what is it already? I didn't even know he had a mom."

"Idiot, of course he had a mother," he rolled his eyes. "She just mysteriously returned one night a few months ago. Apparently no one had seen her in years!"

"What? How is that possible?" he asked in disbelief. "Didn't she say where she's been all that time? I mean, isn't someone talking?"

"Nope, and no rumors either. Supposedly she's going to be the master of the dedication ceremony next week. You'd think with such an important roll there would be more talk going on about her," he sighed.

The two men thought about that as they snacked on a few bisects with their tea.

"I guess it will be a mystery never answered," one wondered aloud.

Iroh then walked up and set a fresh pot of tea down between the two Ba Sing Se councilmen with a smile. "Can I get you fine gentleman anything else?" he all knowingly asked.

One scoffed and poured himself another cup. "How about the answer to life's mysteries?" he asked in sarcasm.

Iroh's smile grew wider.

"No offence," his partner suddenly spoke up. "But the chances of this tea maker knowing the deepest darkest secrets of the Fire Nation are as likely as your chances of finding out his secret tea preparation technique… it's just ain't going to happen," he said with his hands up.

Iroh politely bowed and moved to service the next table. If only they knew...

"Master Mushi!" someone called. "Are you really not going to be open all next week," a common patron asked solemnly.

"Yes I'm afraid so," he said while taking their dirty cups. "I have a special family event to attend."

With that Iroh bowed and moved on before more questions could be asked of him.

Over all, he had much to be thankful for. He loved his job and the people he served. He loved his family and the friends that they cherished. And most of all he loved watching over them. He didn't know how long he would live in this world, but he made sure to be thankful for every single day!

Iroh couldn't wait to meet little Zuko and Mai's new baby girl. He was sure it was a moment he would cherish for a life time and was all too glad that Ursa could be a part of it!

* * *

**The End!**

**(For real this time) XD **

**I really do love this universe! **


End file.
